Abnormals
by MintFlavoredFrosting
Summary: Welll... one day my friend and I decided to write a HP fanfiction. Here's the result: Kyi Maith hasn't ever been normal. Neither has Jean Smith. Can this combination help stop evil and also, possibly, bring the two together? Contains mild romantic themes. Rated M ONLY FOR THIS REASON!(I actually read the rating info so I had too. Humor, adventure, romance and more. Post Next-Gen
1. Prolouge

Maximus Maith. That's who I am and that's who I will always be. Maith, a name that is my burden. I am, for now, a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry going by the last name of Sillian. This is one of my many years at the school and McGonagall has just retired as headmistress. I'm jerked out of my reminiscing as nervous first years arrive and jostle themselves into the room to stand in front of our new headmaster. As the the Sorting Hat yells out a Hogwarts house the students from all houses cheer and applaud. A name is called and I watch a young boy with silvery blue eyes, sandy brown hair with a scar under his left eye walk up to the hat. Kyi. The only reason I'm here. Glancing at the crowd, I see a girl studying him very closely. Something was odd about her. She reminded you of lost love, and hope, and sadness and happiness all at once. I realized I was staring (She's only 11!), and quickly I looked back up as the headmaster puts the hat on Kyi. The sorting hat shudders when placed on Kyi's head, as if it knows what's yet to come, and proclaims "Ravenclaw," as heard from outside the school was a howl from a wolf...


	2. Chapter 1

Kyi didn't really know why he kept looking at her, but he did. Jean's hair was up in a ponytail, and despite her best efforts, a few strawberry-blond strands of hair fell around her face. She really was beautiful, especially when she was so focused on her work, Kyi thought. Kyi quietly got up to get a book from his dorm and as he looked through his chest of belongings he began to remember the first time he had really noticed Jean…

" _Kyi, what are you staring at?" called a boy behind him. Kyi looked over his his shoulder to see his short friend looking at him suspiciously._

" _Sorry Reede, I was just thinking." Kyi said, and then instantly went back to staring. How could he tell Reede he had a crush on the prettiest girl in the school, Jean Smith? Suddenly the door to the Muggle Histories room swung open and out walked Kaitlyn Ferris. She radiated negative energy and unhappiness and appeared to be directing it at Jean this time around. Jean was talking to her friends when Kaitlyn and her group of minions started to push her around._

" _Why don't you just go to the forbidden forest?" Kaitlyn taunted, "You're nothing but an outsider," Kyi could tell Jean hated it when Kaitlyn did this, but she never spoke up. Kyi was going to do something but suddenly Jean got a shocked look on her face and pushed Kaitlyn out of the way before running into the bathroom leaving Kaitlyn standing, confused._


	3. Chapter 2

The rest of the common room thought she was studying, but honestly, Jean was staring at Kyi around her reading glasses' light blue began thinking about when she realized Kyi returned her feelings. It had been in third year; Kaitlyn and her group of bullies had been teasing her, and Kyi looked like he was about to get up to do something about it when she felt herself losing control for the first time since she had turned twelve...

 _It was happening again. The feeling of losing control. The urge to seduce, kill, and spill blood. Jean felt her past trying to break out and be let loose. She looked in the mirror,and she was sweating with fear. She slowly removed her hand from her mouth and saw fangs. There was a creeping pain near her shoulder blades like something was trying to sprout from her back. She could feel and hear the gruesome peeling and ripping of skin until finally they broke loose. A pair of gigantic, beautiful dove wings sprouted from her back and Jean fell to the ground, crying from pain and fear. The transformation was complete, she could feel her real self slipping away until there was nothing but the thought of the veela..._

 _Jean walked out of the bathroom - or she thought she did. She was not in control of her body; she could only see what she was doing. She could tell she had a sassy or mean look on her face judging by the way people looked at her. She also saw that boy, Kyi. He and all her friends were looking at her the same way. She was walking toward what looked like the courtyard. By the bell tower stood Kaitlyn bragging with her new friends about her test with a A+ on it. "Can you believe it, now my mother and father will get me that new broom that everyone's got these days" Jean got a sense of anger, but it wasn't really hers, just the feeling that was controlling her. She walked toward the crowd and pushed everyone out of the way. She then walked up to Kaitlyn._

" _You again" she yelled in a way that was not like her own "I told you…" Jean or that feeling pinned Kaitlyn to the wall with her hands around her neck. Luckily she saw Kyi rushing over towards her. He pushed her off Kaitlyn who then ran off, terrified._

" _Jean! Um… I mean random girl… What are you doing?" he asked breathlessly. Just seconds later Professor Sillian came rushing into the courtyard with a traumatized looking Kaitlyn behind him and commanded "You two, my office, now." Finally Jean regained control of her body, and she felt awful about what she had done. Now no one would ever look at her the same way again. Keeping her tears at bay she and Kyi started to walk with Professor Sillian to his office, knowing everyone was watching._


	4. Chapter 3

_What's with girls liking nerds?_ Reede thought this at least once a day in passing. Kyi had been acting strange ever since that Jean girl came along, and it seemed she liked him back! He's a nerd if Reede ever saw one. Reede could obviously tell he liked her, he just never said anything. Reede, of course, had never been good with pretty girls like Jean: His last resort when a talk with a girl went wrong was pretty much running away. He remembered the first time Jean and Kyi even got close to each other…

" _I can't believe I got in trouble!" Reede could hear Jean talking to Kyi. "It seems justified, you_ were _choking a girl!" Kyi reasoned. After Kyi got out of detention Reede asked awkwardly "So...How did it go?"_

" _It was ok, but I felt bad when she started cry. It didn't really seem like she had done what she did on purpose."_

" _Um, you really don't_ choke _people on accident!"_

" _Well… yeah," Kyi laughed. But that didn't really seem the end of it._

 _The next few classes were silent and awkward with Kyi. In care of of magical creatures, Kaitlyn was gossiping again and showing all her friends the bruise on her neck. "That girl needs to be put straight into a mental hospital."_

" _Why would that be needed,is prettiness a disorder?" Daniel called. Most of the school's boys were completely starry-eyed about Jean, and Daniel was no exception._

 _Even though all the boys had their thoughts about Jean, most of the students, excluding her friends, would freak out when Jean walked by._

Reede snapped out of his flashback and dutifully went back to studying. Next week would start O.W.L.S., and the halls had been quiet after dinner that evening. Like every year, the Ravenclaw common room was busy with students rushing around trying to study for the tests and the Hufflepuff common room was not much different. Reede stayed up for a while wondering when Kyi would get over Jean. He wished he was in the Ravenclaw common room with them right now…


End file.
